


But Why the Pool?

by aroashton



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Horror, M/M, Macabre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroashton/pseuds/aroashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just got an in-ground pool. What better way to use it than to fill it up with blood? Because blood, blood blood blood, glorious blood, blood fetishism, have I said blood often enough now? Nope, let's say blood again now. Blood. Shit loads of blood. I am not kidding about the blood. Did I mention blood?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Why the Pool?

For the first time in his life, getting home from work was the most exciting thing to happen in a while. Chuck would already be there and the pool would be ready to go - hopefully. He'd have to go over everything and make sure it was all hooked up properly, but hey, Ephraim didn't mind in the least. He parked his car and got out, leaving his belongings inside the vehicle as he headed around into the backyard. He could smell the chlorine, that sweet, sweet metall--- wait a second. His eyes opened up, then wider as he looked down at the pool. His car keys dropped to the ground, looking at the dead body that lay at the edge of the pool, the throat carefully slit, bleeding like a stuck pig into the pool. He ran over to double check that the person was dead, and yes, they were definitely dead. He fell back onto his ass, sliding away from the dead body. Who had done this? Why was their pool full of blood? And what was that awful odour he was smelling?

Looking to the side as he heard the back door slide open, he saw Chuck come out wearing white clothing covered in blood. He gave Ephraim a charming smile, like nothing was different. He stepped right over to him, giving him a kiss on top of the head much like Mila Kunis' American Psycho's terrible sequel might do. He watched as his husband went to the body, inspecting it. "Chuck, w-what's going on h-here?" He could barely manage getting the words out of his mouth, unsure if this was a nightmare or if this hellish reality was, well, reality. Surely Chuck wouldn't actually hurt people. Even if he would, why would he want to fill the pool up with their blood? With the amount of blood that was already in there... Ephraim could only imagine the amount of people he had to kill to get it to that point.

 

* * *

 

"It's not as bad as you think it is," Chuck said, trying to reassure his panicking husband, "It's almost like giving someone a deep papercut, you know? As you do!" he gave him another smile but Ephraim was having none of it as they stood in the kitchen. He sucked in a deep breath and just screamed. He wanted to say words, but all he could do was scream. When Chuck realized that he wasn't going to stop, he grabbed a frying pan and smacked it over top of Ephraim's head, knocking him unconscious. He sighed, dragging his husband's body over to a chair, propping him up on it. Once he got him sitting there comfortably, or at least what looked comfortable, he disappeared to find some rope, then came back and tied Ephraim to the chair. He couldn't have his husband running off right now at a time like this --- there was also a piece of duct tape over his mouth in case he decided to try screaming again.

When Ephraim wakes up, he finds it's a little hard to breathe....because there's duct tape over his mouth. Okay. When he goes to try and remove it, he can't because he's tied to the kitchen chair. Well this all seems like a bit psycho-killer-like. He sees Chuck outside doing something with the pool and he glances around. His murderous husband has gone on a murder rampage and is apparently holding him hostage. How does one even miss the fact their husband is a murderer? They've been married for over fifteen years? How does he miss something like this? Before he can make a move for anything though, Chuck is coming back inside. Ephraim feels a little queasy to the smell of blood on Chuck's hands, watching him carefully as he brushes the back of his hand against his cheek. 

Closing his eyes doesn't help him in the least. It just amplifies the smell and the sticky sensation of the blood on Chuck's hand. He opens his eyes, his gaze meeting with Chuck's. "They were all bad people, Eph. I only did what had to be done. Don't you remember how we used to talk about the Purge movies? About how we'd deal with the ingrates? The rich people who take and abuse from the rest of us?" Ephraim could feel himself breathing a little harder, then he grimaced as Chuck ripped the duct tape off his mouth, straddling his lap, an arm wrapped around Ephraim's neck. "I was only putting our plan into action, I promise. I even cleaned up after myself - minus the pool. The pool was my gift to you, don't you see?"

Ephraim can feel himself getting the ties loose behind him around his wrists as Chuck talks and he's trying to keep him entertained, but all he can smell is the blood and feel the blood and it's making him queasy. To even consider the amount of people it would take to fill up that pool is beyond him. He has to bite his cheek hard when he feels Chuck roll his hips down, both hands on his cheeks, "I love you, Eph. I do. I love you so much. I would do all of this for you and more, can't you see that? Can't you see what I'm building for us? What I've done for us? I'm preparing for an ascension!" his lips pressed hard against his. Eph couldn't not kiss him back. No matter what disdain he felt in that moment, this was still the man he loved. He kissed him back, getting the ties loose and moving an arm to wrap around him.

 

* * *

 

The sex was fast, rough, and heated. Ephraim was powerless to say no, and Chuck was ready and willing to accept him - he always was. Their clothes everywhere, some of them torn, Ephraim pulled his boxers back on, knowing they were at least still in good condition and not tainted with blood - which his body was. Chuck watched him curiously from the floor, before standing up, remaining naked, following his husband out onto the back patio. Ephraim was looking at the pool, but only for a moment. A pair of hands met with his back and he was suddenly being pushed into the blood, his eyes squeezing shut, almost yelping but holding his breathe. Chuck watched as the blood splashed, some coming back and splattering up the side of his naked body. He grinned, amused at his own little prank. 

**Author's Note:**

> see this post to find out how this fic came to be: http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/146648925185/


End file.
